Once Upon A Miracle
by TheIDon'tKnowGirlorWHATEVER
Summary: AU: The schools are kingdoms. Forget basketball. They have sword-fighting. A 100 year-long peace is ending, and war is coming for the empire of Teiko and it's allies.
1. Prologue

_I honestly did not plan to write this, but whatever. I was in the mood for some Kuroko no Basuke and inspiration struck. It happens. Let me know what you think - if it's any good or worth continuing. I've got some ideas, but we'll see what happens._

 _DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Kuroko no Basuke._

* * *

WAR IS COMING

The empire of Teiko is by far the most prosperous nation in the land. Under its rule are five kingdoms: Touou, Shutoku, Kaijo, Yosen, and Rakuzan. Each of these great kingdoms has a ruler of its own, and those kings answer only to the emperor of Rakuzan. Teiko prides itself on being self-sufficient, and so it relies on no other for support. But, for the sake of promoting good will, Teiko has undergone amiable trade and correspondence with the bordering kingdoms.

One of these such kingdoms is Seirin, which is located just outside of Shutoku's border. This large kingdom is ruled by the Kiyoshi family and is known for its lively tournaments and beautiful scenery. Seirin has a long-standing alliance with the kingdom of Meiko, as well as peace treaties with nearby kingdoms Shoei (were the Kiyoshi family originated) and Josei.

Far in the north, within the mountains, resides the ancient kingdom of Seiho. Known for its brilliant military, Seiho has withstood the hardships of time and war. Due to its placement in the mountains, Seiho has a very profitable business mining valuables and enjoys good trade with Teiko.

For close to 100 years, there had been peace in the land. However, that peace is slowly ending.

There is a western kingdom that has begun invading nations one by one. Kirisaki Daīchi conquered the many small kingdoms along its borders, and then took control of Fukuda Sōgō as well as the formidable Senshinkan. Kirisaki Daīchi's troops are now branching out to the north and south. A large portion of the army has already breached the mountains of Seiho.

It's only a matter of time before the war reaches the east.


	2. The Akashi Family

_DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kuroko no Basuke._

* * *

THE AKASHI FAMILY

The Akashi family has reigned over Rakuzan since the kingdom was founded all those years ago. Under the Akashi family's guidance, Rakuzan has remained the most successful kingdom in the empire. A very formidable family, the Akashi's are both loved and feared by their subjects. The current emperor is Iwao. Because he is the ninth Akashi emperor of Rakuzan, the public more commonly refers to him as the Ninth.

Iwao married at a young age. His betrothed was a beautiful dark haired woman with amber eyes and milky skin. Her name was Reika. The couple tried for years to produce an heir, but after many failed attempts, it seemed that Reika would never be able to bear a child for Iwao. They consulted the most talented healers in the land, underwent ancient ritual after ritual, and Reiko prayed day and night for a son of her own. Iwao's patience was beginning to wan when, one day, Reiko announced that she was pregnant.

The kingdom had rejoiced.

Seven months later, Akashi Seijuro was born. His birth had come a month early, and the newborn cried and cried for days on end. Iwao had feared for his son's health, but Reika had only smiled and reassured him that the baby was strong. True to Reika's word, the prince grew to be healthy and smart. Little Seijuro inherited his father's charm and his mother's allure.

It was five years after Seijuro's brith that Iwao took in a young boy from the streets. The boy was charming and energetic, with hair of spun gold, and he had a rather interesting talent that had intrigued Iwao. After all, Iwao is a greedy man. He saw potential and seized that talent for himself. Ryouta was around Seijuro's age, but the two boys did not get along very well. The energetic orphan's personality clashed with Seijuro's quiet demeanor. Nevertheless, they both adored Reika, and the emperor's wife was all the more happy to look after another child.

For a while all was well, until the emperor's wife caught a terrible sickness. Bedridden for days, Reika soon succumbed to her illness and died.

Iwao then threw himself into his work.

It was during a trade mission into the mountains of Seiho that Iwao was intrigued once more with the discovery of another talented child. This boy was orphaned, like Ryouta had been, but was by far more interesting. And so Iwao took the child back to Rakuzan.

He acquired quite a few other rare talents over the years, and his court became full of interesting people. It had become quite the little obsession, gathering unique allies who showed potential. Such was the Akashi way, though. He eventually married once again, but only once, to a gorgeous young woman he met by chance on a peace-making journey into the west. The marriage produced no children, which suited Iwao just fine at the time as he had enough young ones to look after.

Ten years later, Teiko is facing opposition from Kirisaki Daichi in the west, and tension is running high within Rakuzan. The Ninth is now old and ailing. Neither his son nor his two wards have married and produced heirs. Iwao knows his days are limited. That is why he has begun pressuring his only son, Seijuro, as his rightful and most able heir, to obtain a wife before his passing.

If only it were that simple.


End file.
